Can't Stand It
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Chad can't sop thinking about Sonny, and he can't stand it. This is a songfic inspired by Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever. Please read and Review! Rated T for a few words in the song.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a oneshot that was inspired by this song I found on youtube called Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

"FINE!" she shouted as she stormed down the hall. I was furious. She had just dissed my acting again, and called me a jerkface! Or was it jerkthrob? I don't remember. I wasn't paying to much attention. Even though she was mad, she was still really cute.

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

I wonder what would happen if I told her. She would probably slap me across the face or start laughing. I started to walk back to my dressing rooms, thinking about the possibilities. What if she felt the same way? Maybe I should tell her now. No, to risky. But I really want to, but I can't.

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know._

Even if she did slap me, it would be really cute. No, stop it Chad! She doesn't like you! Leave it at that. You are just friends, barely.

_That every thing you do,_

_Is super fucking cute,_

_And I can't stand it._

I wish we were more than friends though. I have never met a girl like her before. She is the only girl in the world who doesn't fawn over my money or good looks. I have been looking for a girl like her all my life. I love her originality, her smile, her everything. No! Stop it! I though we went over this!

_I've been searching for a girl that's just like you,_

_Cause I know your heart is true._

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know._

_That everything you do, is super duper cute._

_And I can't stand it._

Maybe if I told her, she would feel the same way. We could leave forever and live in Hawaii. Or maybe that place Grady is always talking about. Narnia? Wait, is that real? I don't know

_Let's sell all our shit and run away._

_To sail the ocean blue._

_Then you'll know, that my heart is true._

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know._

_That everything you do, is super duper cute._

_And I can't stand it._

After our fight she came into my dressing room. Why? I really don't know. She started yelling about something or other but I wasn't paying attention. She was so cute. I would do anything for her, and I mean anything.

_You, you got me where you want me._

_Cause I'll do anything to please you._

_Just to make it through another year._

From across the room and through her anger her eyes still sparkled. I knew from when I first met her by the yogurt machine, there was some sort of spark. Then the weird beard incident made me admit that I cared. And then behind the set with Gilroy, that was just awkward. All we established was that we were friends, nothing more. Talk about a set back. Girls never go for their friends.

_You, I saw you across the room._

_And I knew that this is gonna blosson into something beautiful._

_Your beautiful._

"I'm what?" she asked. Oh, no. Did that last part come out of my mouth?

"Your beautiful?" I said uncertainly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really." I said. She blushed with embarresment.

"Thanks." she mumbled with a smile on her face.

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know._

_That everything you do, is super duper cute._

_And I can't stand it._

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go._

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know._

_That everything you do, is super duper cute._

_And I can't stand it._

_No I can't stand it._

_No I can't stand it._

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Ooh! And check out the song. It's called Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever!**

**DisneyLover903**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
